


DAYLIGHT

by Red_Dead



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Voltron Force
Genre: Gen, Resident Evil - Freeform, Virus, Voltron, Zombie, drug, keith kogane - Freeform, vaccine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: It a Resident Evil AU, Staring Keith.





	DAYLIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Been Busy and need to get back into writing more.

Keith pulled his head back as he felt the drug make its round in his body. He closed his glowing purple eyes and let out a hiss, as his once spinning world slowly started to go right again. 

He was human. He almost lost it, but he was human still. His soul life line from turning him into a monster, was a virus blocker, nothing less, nothing more. A slight prick, fought back the change, fought back as the virus ravaged his body from within.

He opened his eyes again, taking a deep breath as the world was right again. He gave a heavy swallow, wondering how much longer he had left in the world. How much longer he could hold out before he became one of them. One of those that walked among the dead. One of those mindless zombies.

A soft hand touched his shoulder, causing Keith to jump a bit and pass a smile. That warmth that rested there, that later gripped tight in reassurance was all Keith needed to fight to live for another day. To find the cure. 

He wasn’t going to die today, for that person was still there, willing him to go farther than Keith had thought he’d ever go. The person he was in love with and had hoped, when it was all over with, was still there in the end.

“Alright…” Keith answered. “Let’s go find that DAYLIGHT vaccine and go kick some Umbrella ass.”

(The sound of a Typewriter could be heard in the distance.)

“My Name is Keith Kogane. This is my story. This is how I survived.”

Voltron/Resident Evil Crossover: For the word “Drug”

**Author's Note:**

> Whom he loves, is up to the readers. Chill and be respectful.


End file.
